That's My Cowboy
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When Octavius hears a conversation between Jed and one of his troops, the Roman General isn't too happy.


The sun began to set over the hustle and bustle of the beautiful city of New York. As the night engulfed the city, it's museum of natural history came to life as it did every night. In the hall of minitours, within the Roman Empire exhibit was Octavius who was getting ready for a night out with his boyfriend Jedediah. But this wasn't going going to be like any other night the Roman and Cowboy would go out into the halls of the museum and race around with the RC with one of Rexys bones tied to the back as the huge dinosaur chased them. Or if they were just simply out on a casual or romantic date, watching cat videos on YouTube or taking selfies with Larrys iPhone. No, tonight was going to be different.

Octavius was going to ask Jed for his hand in marriage.

So the night before, the Roman General went out and set up everything in a place it wouldn't get wrecked and where Jed would find it. With a deep breath and a once over in the mirror, Octavius looked down at the small golden ring he had asked Ahk for weeks ago. The Pharoah was more then happy to make Octavius a costumized ring.

He pocketed the ring before setting out to retrieve his cowboy, but to his surprise Jed was already here waiting for him leaning on one of the columns. He also noticed that Jed was talking with one of his troops, and by the look on his face, Jed looked rather disgusted and unamused bytheir cconversation. Feeling sneeky, Oct found a hiding place so that he could hear what his lover and troop were conversing about. But not long into the conversation had he wished he didn't.

" Oh come on blonde, no one needs to know, Especially General Octavius. " The troop said with a wink in the cowboys direction.

Jedediah frowned deeper than before, didn't this guy know what 'no' meant? Ever since he came here waiting for Octy so that the Roman could take him out tonight this guy comes out of nowhere and starts hitting on him. He loves Octavius and isn't going to let some hormonal troop ruin that. " Listen, now I told ya the first time, leave me alone." The cowboy said firmly, he was starting to lose his patience with this Roman but he didn't want to start anything. And he had a feeling the little spit fuck knew that.

" Awe, what's wrong? All I want is to learn how to ride a cowboy. " Jedediahs eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he thought he was going to be sick as the bigger Roman pinned him against the column. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He tried to get out of the other mans grasp but it was too strong. He braced himself for whatever the Roman had planned.

But nothing came.

The grip on his waist was gone and a sound of agony was heard from two feet away. Jedediah opened his eyes and tipped his hat out of his face to get a good look at what was going on. He felt relief wash over him when he saw Octavius, who looked madder then a raddle snake on a hot day, with the Roman who was harassing him flat down on the ground laying on his stomach with one arm pinned awkwardly behind his back. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good. " Octavius seethed threw grit teeth, " If you ever, and I mean EVER lay one more hand or say another crude comment to MY cowboy, you're going to wish you never knew me. Am I clear? " He asked and the troop only whimpered from the pain in his arm. " I asked you a question! "

" Y-yes sir!"

Octavius then let him up and threw daggers at him the whole time he ran. Not to long after the misbehave troop was gone did the General feel a familiar warmth wrap around his mid-section and a nuzzle in his neck. Knowing who it was, he smiled and turned around in the cowboys hold, putting his hands on his hips as leather covered ones moved to his neck. " Hello my beloved."

Jed blushed and smiled, " Howdy partner, thank you for that."

"Anytime my love." Oct then swooped down and snatched up Jeds lips in a breif kiss. When they parted he said, "My men should know better then to touch what isn't theirs. "

Jedediah raised an eyebrow at Octavius, " Possesive much?" Jed then felt something grab his ass, making him give a slight squeak and lean more into the Roman General.

Octavius leaned in and whispered in Jeds ear, " Very." A shiver went down the cowboys spine at the husky tone in his boyfriends voice. " We should get to our arranged plans for this evening before the sun comes up my love, let's go." With that they walked hand in hand down to the little remote control car and got in. Octavius drove them to as close to the roof as they could get in the car before having to walk the rest of the way. " Okay no looking." He said and pulled the cowboys hat down infront of his eyes. Jedediah pouted but didn't move his hat and let Octy guide him. " Okay you can look now."

Jed tipped his hat back up onto his head and gasped when he saw the little table with candles and dinner set up with a clear night sky and the outline of New York in the background. He didn't even notice that Octavius had gotten down on one knee. When he did he gasped a sexond time, looking down at the General with wide eyes. "O-Octy? "

" Jedediah Smith, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you many years ago when the museum first came to life. We have been through so much together and have come a long ways. Will you make me the happiest Roman General alive and marry me?" Octavius asked in a calm smooth voice that was like silk to Jeds ears.

" Yes! Of course I'll marry you! " Jed exclaimed as he dove down and kissed Octavius with all the love he felt for the Roman General. When they parted, Octavius slipped Jeds left glove off and place the gold band on his finger. Jed thought he was going to cry but kept it together.

They stood up and Octavius walked Jed over to the table. "Shall we?" Jed nodded and smiled before they both took their seats. Octavius was thinking of ways to get his troop back for being so crude towards his beloved. Perhaps a couple hundred laps around the all of Rome would do the trick. But right now, in this moment he is content with just focusing on his cowboy.


End file.
